1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device including a thin film encapsulation unit and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device which is a self-emissive device has advantages of a wide viewing angle, significant contrast is obtained, response time is fast, and luminance, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics are excellent. Furthermore, multi-color display is possible.
An organic light-emitting display device may include an organic light-emitting element. However, since the organic light-emitting element includes an organic material that is easily degraded, the organic light-emitting element is very vulnerable to, for example, oxygen or moisture. Accordingly, there is a well recognized need in the art for a strong sealing structure for sealing the organic light-emitting element from the external environment.